The ballad of a Rose
by Lunerpet
Summary: Mephiles is back, but took Amy's form instead, Silver is in love with the pink hedgehog and Shadow is lost, Sonic will have his hands full in this crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first Sonic fic, yay! I do not own Sonic.**

The pink hedgehog smiled as she saw the blue blur run by at the speed of sound "Hehehe! Sonic!" She yelled out to the wind and it stopped and ran back to her, the blue blur stopped in front of her and the blue hedgehog smiled at her "Hey Amy! How have you been?" her smile grew "I'm great, and you?" Sonic nodded.

"Heck yeah, I'm great too, now that I've seen your beautiful face today" Amy blushed at his sudden flirt "Really? Thank you Sonic" Sonic smiled and leaned in closer "No, thank you for being so beautiful" Amy was red now, she didn't know what came over Sonic but she liked it "Oh Sonic, I" Sonic interrupted her "Come here Amy, and kiss me" She grinned happily and leaned in closer.

They both got very close and their lips about to touch when she heard an alarm sound out of nowhere "What's that?" beep, beep, beep "Sonic?" she awoke from her sleep and sat up "Awww! It was just a dream, again" the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose was no stranger to those happy ending dreams, but lately they were just upsetting her, always dreaming, knowing it was right, but never being able to really touch Sonic, or kiss him really was annoying.

Amy got up and went to her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, after she finished the pink hedgehog left her place, she walked to a cafe and saw her latest friend, a silver hedgehog waved her over and she smiled as she walked over to him "Hey Silver" she sat down across from him "Hey Amy, how are you?" she took a moment to think.

"I'm okay, I guess" Sliver looked at her confused "Okay? What's wrong?" Amy sighed "Well...I just want Sonic to pay attention to me, I haven't even kissed him yet, the so-called dates we go on, they make me feel like we're just friends" Silver felt sorry for her, she was such a sweet girl, sure she could wield a hammer like no one's business, and at times had a bit of a temper.

But Sonic the hedgehog seemed to just ignore her, or was scared of her, that's how he met the pink hedgehog, Sonic was running from her ***Flashback*** "Sonic!" the blue hedgehog's ear twitched "Oh man, even here?" Sliver looked at him funny "What?" Sonic sighed and saw the pink girl running towards him in the snow "Hey Sliver, go say hi to Amy for me" with that said he zoomed off.

Amy ran up and stomped her feet "I almost had him, this time!" Sliver looked at her "Um, hey there" she turned and looked at him "Hey, have you seen Sonic, where did he go?" Sliver got nervous the minute he saw her face "Um, well he was here a-" Amy put her hands together excitedly "Really! Where did he go!" Sliver just shrugged.

Amy looked heart broken "You don't know?" she sighed and sat down on a nearby bench "Just great, we go to the winter Olympic games, and I hardly ever see him, and when I do, he runs off" Sliver felt bad for the poor girl, why would Sonic run from her, he didn't understand, he walked over to her "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure he is just busy, by the way, my name is Sliver" Amy looked at him and a smile went across her lips.

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose" Sliver smiled back at her "Want some hot chocolate? It's pretty cold out here" Amy nodded "Sure, Sliver, I'd love some" ***End flashback*** Sliver snapped out of it when the wind blew Amy's quills a bit and he saw how beautiful she looked _What am I thinking!_ He mentally smacked himself and Amy looked at him confused.

"You okay, Sliver?" he nodded "Yeah, sorry...I was just thinking" Amy smiled at him "About what?" Sliver had to think of something fast "You" _NO! I can't believe I said that! _Amy cocked her head confused "Me?" he nodded "Um, well I was just thinking, that Sonic doesn't seem to respect you, like he should" Amy was still confused but she liked where this was headed.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say..." before he could finish Amy cut him off "Thanks Sliver, it means a lot to hear that someone cares" Amy got up and kissed him on the cheek, before she could leave Sliver stood up "Amy, I have to know, what do you see in him?" Amy paused for a moment "Well, Sonic is my hero, he's always been, and always will" he didn't understand, he always ignored her, and yet she still loves him.

Heck, he put her in danger a few times, he watched Amy leave and sighed to himself "Great, what now?" Amy walked along the sidewalk and her thoughts went to Sonic and strangely Sliver, she didn't know why Sliver was in her thoughts like that, then a black streak rushed up to her and stopped, revealing Shadow the hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog.

"Amy, what are you doing here? This place isn't safe" Amy looked confused for a second and realized that she was so lost in thought that she wondered into a GUN compound "Oh my...I'm sorry, I got distracted and must have wondered in here" Shadow didn't really care "You have to go" Amy noticed a strange statue in his hand.

"What's that?" Shadow looked annoyed at her "It's none of your concern, now go" he felt a strange power coming from it and didn't want her to get hurt, even he had feelings "But, it's so pretty" Amy took it from him, which surprised him "Amy, wait!" Amy jumped from the sudden shout and dropped the statue, it shattered into pieces and a darkness shot out of it.

"Get down!" Shadow tried to get to her, but the darkness jumped him, luckily he dodged, but the darkness hit Amy instead "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Amy felt the darkness flow into her and she fell on her knees "Amy!" Shadow ran up to her and he saw Amy's shadow grow and start to laugh "What is that!" Amy looked back at her shadow as it grew and a hand started to emerge from it.

Another black hand soon came out and soon came out a black female hedgehog, her eyes were green and more like a lizard, her fur was black and she grinned as the darkness faded "Finally...after all these years...wait a minute, my voice...sounds different" she looked at her hands and saw something was off.

"Wait...this isn't Shadow's form! not even a male!" she checked her black dress with blue lining out "A dress! Who's form did I take!" she held her throat, not used to her voice and saw Amy "Huh?" she looked down and then at Amy again, and did it again "You! Your the reason I look like this!" Amy was confused and actually kinda scared.

"Who..what are you?" the black female hedgehog laughed "Me? I am Mephiles, Mephiles the dark, and it seems when I tried to take Shadow's form, I accidentally took yours instead, no matter, I shall have my revenge on you Shadow, die!" she tried to jump him but only tripped on her own shoes "Aaah!" Amy and Shadow looked at each other for a second then back at Mephiles.

"Darn body, I'm not used to it yet, what are these!" she groped herself as she stood up "Um, Amy, maybe we should go?" Shadow said as he took Amy's arm and pulled her away from Mephiles "Who are you? And what do you mean revenge?" Mephiles stopped playing with her chest and looked confused at him, as if he should know.

"You sealed me away for over fifteen years, and killed my brother Iblis!" Shadow raised an eyebrow "I've never seen you before in my life" Mephiles stopped to think, something was off, Shadow should remember her, but didn't, she would have to figure out why, but first she needed to get used to this female form "Very well Shadow, I see something is wrong, I'll take my leave" she tried to walk but fell again "Oof!" She growled at the ground and Amy took her arm back and went over to her.

"Amy?" Shadow asked and Amy helped Mephiles up "What...what are you doing?" Amy smiled "Help you, you seemed like you need it" Mephiles stared at the pink hedgehog, and dusted herself off "Um...thank you, but I should go" Mephiles stood there and nothing happened "Huh? I can't phase through shadow? My powers..." Amy kept her smile and held out her hand.

"Want to be friends?" Mephiles was taken by surprise "Wh-what?" Amy took her hand and they left "Bye Shadow!" Shadow was staring at them dumbstruck, this girl came out of her shadow wanting revenge on him, and she befriended her "That girl makes the strangest friends" he said as he walked away.

Amy dragged Mephiles along and the lizard eyed hedgehog was kind of annoyed now "Listen you, I am not some girl like yourself, I am Mephiles, I am the beginning and the end of life itself!" Amy ignored her and continued to drag her along "We'll be great friend Mephiles, it's good to have another girl around" Mephiles wasn't sure if she should be intrigued or scared about this whole friend thing.

**Author's note: Hey people, this is, well I guess my first Sonic the hedgehog story, I hope you all enjoy it, please R&R. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mephiles glared at the pink hedgehog as she was dragged along "Do you even know who I am!?" she shouted but Amy just smiled "That's why we're going to the mall for some girl time, Mephy" Mephiles's eyes drew at that nickname "What did you dare call me!?" she smacked her hand away and stood up "I am a living nightmare, a shadow of pure EVIL and my goals are to kill and torture everyone you know and love, I am NOT Mephy, I am pure hate and rage, and I'll start by killing you!" she held out her hand and Amy stared at her confused as nothing happened.

"What!? My powers...why can't I use them!?" Amy laughed a bit "Pure hate and rage? Wow, you almost sound like a villain, Mephy!" Mephiles shot a glare at her "You DARE laugh at me!?" she tried to move forward to punish the foolish hedgehog but thanks to the high heels she fell instead "Ouch! I hate this body!" she growled and Amy offered her a hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, you just need to adjust" Mephiles hated her even more now, she was so cheery and well mannered even with death threats "Once I reclaim the body of Shadow's you shall suffer greatly" she picked herself up, ignoring Amy's hand "You need to relax Mephy" she rolled her lizard like eyes and Amy grabbed her arm and kept moving towards the mall.

Mephiles saw all sorts of people walk by "Strange, I'm not familiar with this place, where are we?" Amy smiled at her "Central City!" Mephiles looked confused at this "Did my seal get moved here? What happened while I was gone.." she got lost in thought as Amy got them to the mall "This world..it's not the same...what happened after they blew out Solaris's flame?" Amy looked at her and then at a dress shop.

"Let's go shopping!" Mephiles's concentration broke with the sudden outburst "Huh!?" Amy dragged her to a place called My Sweet Passions and started to look for clothes for Mephiles, she on the other hand was not thrilled in the slightest "Why did you drag me here? This place is far to girly for it's own good!" Amy turned to her with a dress and some other clothes.

"Try this on, Mephy!" she gives her the outfits and shoves her into a changing room, Mephiles sighed and took off her dusty dress and she actually liked the rings around her wrist and the boots, boot just to amuse that hedgehog she had no choice, she started putting on a change of clothes "Why am I doing this?" she asked as she finished and came out so Amy could see.

She wore a cute black skirt with a red halter top and was cut short showing off her stomach "Wow! with that, you'll need to beat guys off with a stick!" Mephiles sighed, she didn't care about guys at all "Then are we finished here?" Amy looked around "I think so" she looked at her for a minute "Ah-ha!" she went over to her and took off her hairband, letting her quills fall down and show that they were longer then even she thought.

"What the? My quills are so..different" Amy smiled "Come on, shoe time!" Mephiles glared at her "You shall hurt one day" Amy grabbed her and pulled her over to where the shoes were at and started looking at them "You need some cute boots" Mephiles looked down at her feet "Why? I can float" Amy ignored her and kept looking.

"There!" she grabbed a pair of boots that were black with green gems on them she handed them to Mephiles and she looked at them "Strange, I like them" she put them on and they fit her like a glove she looked at the detail of the gems on each one and the red underlay at the bottom was a beautiful touch "I already love your gloves, so you look great!" Mephiles looked at her and nodded, not sure what to say.

She was pretty? She needed to see this, she got up and stood in front of a mirror "Hmmmm?" she couldn't help but smile at her new look, her quills were down and long, but it didn't get in her eyes, it looked like flowing long hair, she enjoyed the red sleeveless/backless shirt she had on, and the black skirt matched her personality so well.

Her black boots had a green gem on each of them, almost in the shape of hearts, and she could feel how fit they were on her, she stared at her green eyes and grinned "Well Amy, I'll say this, you know what I like, maybe I won't kill you first" Amy looked confused and Mephiles started to leave with her new look "Mephy!?" Amy called to her "What is it now?" Amy pointed to the counter "You need to pay for those" Mephiles looked confused now.

"Pay? What are you talking about?" Amy dragged her over to the counter "She'll wear these out, thanks" Amy took out her wallet and pulled out a card and charged the cost to her card as she payed for her things "I don't understand, why would you pay for a change of clothes?" Amy looked at her confused "Because it's not free, you need to buy it with rings, like just about everything" Mephiles didn't understand that at all.

"Right? Well I suppose you want something in return since you got me these?" the pink hedgehog shook her head "Nope, I can tell your happy, and that's good enough for me" Mephiles had no idea why she was so friendly to a person she didn't even know "You are a strange one" as they left the store Amy saw a blue hedgehog walk by "Sonic!?" she jumped the poor man and landed right on him.

"WHOA!?" Sonic turned his head and saw Amy "Amy!? Why did you do that!?" Amy just smiled at him lovingly "Because if I was ever going to catch you, now would be my big chance!" the blue hedgehog sighed and Mephiles walked up "Who..wait, that blue hedgehog!?" she growled remembering all the trouble that blue freak had caused her.

"You!" Sonic looked up at her and smiled "Hey there, your new around here?" Amy nodded "She actually was trapped in a strange statue that I broke, her name is Mephiles, but she prefers Mephy" Mephiles glared at Amy "My name isn't Mephy!" Sonic got Amy off him and stood up "Nice to meet you Mephy, like the look, Amy help you out with that?" she only nodded with hate in her eyes.

She held out her hand trying to focus her hate for that hedgehog, but nothing happened "No..all of my powers..gone, how can I destroy him now!?" Sonic looked confused at her "Destroy? What are you talking about?" she was about to jump him but she was still getting used to her new boots and tripped "Wah!" she fell but Sonic caught her "You okay Mephy?" she looked at him as their faces were close, she then looked down and saw his hand was on her breasts "Oh..um..that was my fault.." Mephiles stood back up and turned away, blushing.

Sonic shook his head "Oh um..It's cool, that happens" a sudden hammer hit Sonic in the back of the head "OW!" he turned to see Amy with fire coming out of her in rage "Soooonnnniiiiccc!" Sonic backed up a little "Hey, calm down Amy, I was only trying to catch her from falling!" she glared at Sonic and he could feel her eyes going through his soul.

"I..should run huh?" Amy nodded "Start running you perv!" Sonic gulped as she swung her hammer down at him "Bye Mephy, later Amy!" He then ran off with Amy chasing after him "SONIC!" Mephiles sighed, why did she feel embarrassed over her strange new chest getting touched? She was lost and Sonic..he seemed to be..more appealing all of a sudden, she mentally slapped herself.

What was she thinking? She wanted to kill him again, this time for good, there was no human girl to kiss his corpse now, in this time it seems they never met, which was good for her "Amy!" Mephiles looked back to see a cream colored rabbit run up to her "There you are, I thought you were having lunch with Sliver?" Mephiles turned to face the rabbit and stared at her with her strange lizard eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were Amy, she's my friend you see, have you seen her?" Mephiles pointed to where Amy and Sonic ran off "Thank you Ms!" she ran off and Mephiles felt a strange pain in her stomach "What the?" she heard her stomach growl "It appears I'm hungry, ether that or a strange beast crawled it's way into me, and hates rabbits, yeah I'm going with hunger" she walked to the food court and and sat down, thinking of how she would eat without those things called rings.

After a bit Amy came back talking with Cream as they walked "Wow, Ms. Amy, your amazing!" they saw Mephiles at a table and went over to him "Sorry about running off like that, I had to punish my boyfriend" she sets down her hammer and one side had fresh blood still on it "_What did she do to him!?_" Mephiles thought as her stomach growled.

Amy smiled as she heard the sound "Sounds like you need to eat something, I'll get us some chili dogs!" she runs off and Mephiles looked at Cream silently, making her nervous "Um..I heard your name was..Mephy? That's a pretty name" she only stared at her more, with her cold eyes "Um..I'm Cream..Cream the rabbit...it's a pleasure..to meet you" she widened her eyes at Cream making her feel very nervous.

"Um...should..I go?" Cream was ready to run off when Amy came back with a large tray of chili dogs "Wow, they were fast!" Cream tried to step away but Amy grabbed her and sat her down "Dig in, I got us a lot!" Mephiles shrugged and took one, and took a bite, she stopped and enjoyed the flavor "Mmmmmm!" Mephiles ate more of the chili dog "This is good!" Amy nodded "Yeah, it's so good, my Sonic eats these all the time!" Mephiles had no idea that such a meal existed.

"More!" she grabbed a couple more and started to eat them "Hey now, save some room, of you might gain weight" Mephiles looked at her confused, she never gained weight before, then again she never ate before, Amy and Cream started to eat their chili dogs as well "I love these so much!" Amy nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean Cream, so yummy!" Mephiles ate more as Amy and Cream took their time to eat.

"Slow down, wow you really must have been hungry" Mephiles finally stopped after her fifteenth chili dog "Haaaaaaa, that was great" Amy laughed a bit and Cream smiled "What? I liked it" Amy finished her last chili dog off "It's just you don't normally smile" Mephiles had no idea she was smiling she wondered why her face felt funny "So..I'm smiling?" Cream nodded.

"Your very pretty when you smile, you should do that more often" Mephiles thought about it and nodded, around the corner a Sliver hedgehog peaked around and stared at Amy "There she is..I have to say something..but I'm too shy to just say it, I should go over there and try to talk with her" he saw Mephiles and Cream with her.

"Darn it, she's not alone...maybe I could...I have to get her alone so I can tell her" Mephiles saw Sliver peaking at them and rolled her eyes "Well this was fun, I guess, but shouldn't we be going?" Amy nodded and Cream got up "Hey Mephiles, do you have a place to stay?" she thought about it "Um, that would be a no" Amy took her hand "Then you can stay with us until you find a place!" Mephiles groaned on the inside and sighed "Sure" Mephiles knew better then to try and argue with her, Amy grabbed her arm and Cream took her other arm and they started walking, dragging her along "_WHY ME!?_" she thought to herself.

Sliver watched them leave and blushed as he stared at Amy "She will be mine..someday..."

**Author's note: Yay, it's done, go Chapter 2!**


End file.
